


Oasi

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Fratello, lasciami andare [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla vigilia del <i>Giorno del Giudizio</i>, Shikamaru e Temari scommettono su un amore senza futuro che potrebbe, tuttavia, durare una vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasi

Fictional Dream © 2007 (10 luglio 2007)  
Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/198/oasi)).

*******

Quell’aria distratta e l’espressione annoiata di chi non si lascia sorprendere dalla vita, erano tanto singolari in un ragazzino che a osservarle non potevi fare a meno di trovarlo irritante.  
Si sentiva così speciale, _lui_?  
Più speciale di me, inafferrabile e invincibile, eppure terrorizzata da una vita di speranze abortite e fantasmi di sabbia?  
La bellezza di Uchiha rapinava facili sguardi, ma a muoversi circospetti tra le fila della Foglia, non c’era nessuno a Konoha che m’indisponesse quanto lui.  
Nara.  
Shikamaru Nara.  
Gli occhi socchiusi, fatti di sguardi obliqui, sarcastici e sornioni; le labbra piegate in un sorriso sghembo, di quelli tanto scorretti da non farsi decifrare – _cos’hai da ridere, Nara? Cosa trovi divertente nel circo che il tuo Hokage ha allestito?_ – era l’unico che assistesse agli scontri con l’espressione di chi vi è capitato per caso, perché a domandargli se desiderasse diventare un chuunin, ti avrebbe risposto che no, non gli interessava.  
Sarebbe stato troppo faticoso.  
Shikamaru Nara: un pivello che nessuno avrebbe mai preso in considerazione; non io, almeno, figlia della sabbia e di un’ambizione divorante. Eppure i suoi occhi neri, dall’alto di quella balconata sospesa su di un campo di battaglia ridicolmente piccolo, s’iscrissero nella memoria dei miei passi fin d’allora.  
A seguire la lenta cadenza con cui le sue labbra rispondevano a una domanda scontata – chi avrebbe vinto, cioè, tra la Sabbia e la Foglia; tra gli scorpioni di Suna e le aquile di Konoha – scoprivo d’essere stata iscritta nei limiti di un aggettivo vezzoso.  
Ero ‘ _la biondina_ ’, dunque una donna come tutte le altre, anche se ero nata tra le sabbie roventi di un deserto abbandonato dagli dei e popolato degli spettri dei miei stessi ricordi.

*

La nascita di Gaara fu al contempo un inizio e una fine: mi portò via tutto il coraggio, ma mi diede l’illusione di possedere la forza che non avevo. Ero la primogenita di un Kazekage; non potevo piangere nemmeno la morte di mia madre, se tutto era iscritto entro una strategia che l’autorità aveva disposto. Al contempo, però, nessuno poteva chiedermi di amare un mostro.  
Quel mostro era mio fratello: non meritavo di accarezzare sulla bocca quel sentimento, se non riuscivo a inventarmelo nel nome del sangue.  
 __  
E sulla mia pelle scivolò la guerra.  
  
Giorno dopo giorno, passo dopo passo, davanti al deserto d’oro che portavo nei capelli, m’impadronii del vento selvaggio che spazzava la nostra terra nuda, con la rabbia di chi si sentiva tradita e spogliata di tutto: avevo perso una madre, senza riuscire a guadagnare un fratello.  
Non avevo che Kankuro e tre lune di carta.  
Tutto quello che mi serviva per diventare un guerriero.  
Il verde lussureggiante di Konoha fu uno schiaffo.  
La sua smorfia beffarda, una provocazione gratuita.  
La sua indolenza, un insulto.  
Ancora me lo rivedo, con la sua placida calma da vecchio, fissarmi senza astio, ambizione o paura: un’acqua cheta e pericolosissima. Non avevo ragione di temerlo, perché ero una vincente, una forgiata dal deserto e dalla solitudine, da una paura sotterranea e dall’orgoglio di Suna. Invece c’era un pivellino che sembrava sfidarmi in tutt’altro modo, quasi a dirmi: ‘ _E allora? Se anche vincessi, questo vorrebbe dire che sei la migliore?_ ’.  
Della sua diabolica intelligenza non avevo capito niente; pensavo che sua fosse la fortuna dei principianti: un errore di calcolo dell’avversario l’aveva traghettato fino in fondo, ma io gli avrei insegnato quale fosse la dura legge dell’eccellenza.  
Invece, inchiodata dai suoi occhi neri, compresi di aver trovato un rivale come non ne avevo mai incontrati.  
Nara.  
Shikamaru Nara.  
Non mi sarei più liberata di quel nome. Forse non volevo farlo.  
Ero più vecchia, più scaltrita, più brava e – allora – persino più alta: ero già una donna, ma ai miei occhi non era un bambino, quanto una strana prova posta lungo i miei passi, come Naruto sarebbe stato l’ancora di salvezza di mio fratello.  
Era nell’aria fin d’allora, quando Gaara impazzì e furono i nostri avversari a salvarlo, ma la lezione mi fu chiara tre anni dopo, quando riuscii a chiamare il disagio che sentivo dentro.  
Noi, che venivamo da un deserto di nulla, in tutti quegli anni non avevamo fatto altro che cercare un’oasi cui abbeverarci.  
 __  
Avevo trovato la mia.  
  
Non era accogliente, non era gentile. Era spigolosa come il suo viso. Era sarcastica e mirava a far male da morire. Non mi avrebbe mai trattato da donna e andava bene.  
Io non volevo essere una donna.  
 __  
Io volevo essere sua.  
  
Avrei dovuto capirlo il giorno in cui mi mandarono a salvarlo e non mi pesò.  
C’era uno smisurato orgoglio nel sorriso che gli feci, beffardo e un po’ cattivo, ma, soprattutto, sollevato nel saperlo vivo.  
Shikamaru era intriso di un dolore che non conoscevo e che me lo rese sempre più caro: il dolore di un fallimento che non c’entrava nulla con la sua potenziale sconfitta, e _tutto_ con le prevedibili conseguenze.  
Avevo sempre combattuto solo per me stessa, per vanità e per l’eccellenza e per l’ambizione del Kazekage. Quando avevo avuto l’opportunità di dimostrare al mio fratellino d’essere parte del suo stesso destino, l’orrore mi aveva paralizzato. Non ero stata in grado di far nulla, se non aspettare che fosse Konoha a riportarmelo. Forse, in quei momenti, avevo persino pregato perché Gaara morisse.  
  
 _E Gaara era mio fratello. Mio fratello._  
  
Nara metteva in gioco la vita per qualcuno che nemmeno amava.  
Non era riuscito a salvarlo; i suoi compagni erano stati feriti e Shikamaru piangeva le lacrime più belle e più vere che avessi mai visto.  
Le lacrime di uno cui non importava di vincere, se vincere costava la vita di un compagno.  
Fu allora che cominciai a cambiare, tanto in profondità che me ne accorsi solo il giorno in cui, cercando i suoi occhi neri, mi accorsi di quanto fosse diventato alto e della carezza con cui sfiorava la mia pelle.  
Non era il vento caldo e violento del deserto, ma il sussurro dei giardini di Konoha.  
Era rimasto pigro, scostante e freddo, ma onorava ogni impegno con la stessa quieta determinazione con cui aveva sconfitto me.  
Anche nel deserto, la goccia scava la pietra: le sue lacrime avevano trasformato la sabbia del mio cuore nell’oasi che avevo cercato.  
  
Mi svegliavo di buon mattino per scorgere il suo profilo – insonnolito, polemico, indimenticabile. Una puntura mi feriva il cuore, mentre smentiva che il nostro fosse un appuntamento da innamorati.  
Era bello menargli stoccate sull’ambizione che non possedeva, solo per rubargli un ultimo sguardo.  
  
È magico guardarci ora, alla vigilia della nostra morte: sicuri di vincere, perché abbiamo smesso di farci la guerra.

*

_Shikamaru fissa con attenzione gli shogi e tira una lunga boccata. Manca poco all’alba e a quella che sarà la battaglia decisiva._  
L’ha detto Tsunade: l’Akatsuki è alle porte e vuole Naruto.  
Uchiha, il traditore, ormai è quasi cieco, ma sa che la Volpe è vicina. Forse sente l’odore dell’odio e della paura.  
Shikamaru allinea gli shogi.  
Sasuke sta tornando a Konoha: è un’altra certezza. C’è chi dice che potrebbe salvarla. Chi pensa che saprà solo tradirla.  
Shikamaru non pensa a nulla, se non al fatto che è passato comunque troppo tempo: Asuma è morto e niente sarà più come prima. Ha un re da proteggere, ora, anche per lui. Tutto il resto non gli interessa.  
Forse.  
Choji controlla la dotazione; persino al debole riverberare delle fiaccole s’indovina il colore dei formidabili tonici Akimichi. Non pensa a ingozzarsi ed è un brutto segno: dice molto del suo terrore.  
Il primo dei codardi, invece, non sente niente. Seduto immobile davanti alla scacchiera, abbandona in una nuvola di fumo ogni pensiero. Non è cambiato dai giorni in cui era un vecchio bambino troppo stupido persino per temere la morte.  
Un’ombra si avvicina al basso tavolino in cui sta consumando la propria messa indifferente. Shikamaru non ha bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo, perché quella figura gli è ormai familiare. Oserebbe dire persino troppo nota.  
Temari si siede senza chiedere permesso; ha molto dell’aggressività di Ino, ma la sua determinazione ha un sapore diverso.  
Non è una ragazzina: è una donna che ha qualcosa di attraente e feroce insieme.  
In silenzio, muove gli shogi. Non gli ha chiesto di giocare, perché non è tipo da domandare. Comandano i suoi desideri e quegli occhi che non si lasciano leggere, di un blu tanto denso da sembrare nero. Come petrolio.  
Shikamaru non manifesta sorpresa, né irritazione: osserva la disposizione delle tessere, prima di muovere. Non è una vera partita: nessuno dei due sta giocando per il gusto di vincere. Somiglia piuttosto a un dialogo muto; un modo di scambiare sentimenti che non hanno voce ed emozioni sempre troppo pericolose.  
Sono simili, Temari e Shikamaru, e lo sanno. C’è una bionda rumorosa e freddissima, dai nervi saldi e dalla forza tutta maschile. C’è un ragazzo svogliato, dall’aria annoiata e dagli sguardi obliqui, silenzioso come un cervo e, come un cervo, schivo e sfuggente.  
Entrambi, però, possiedono quel senso morale che contraddistingue gli eroi.  
Entrambi hanno molto da perdere e da proteggere.  
Entrambi sanno che, a sollevare lo sguardo, si specchierebbero in una comprensione persino dolorosa.  
Shikamaru muove l’ultima tessera e salva il re. È fatto di legno, questo sovrano: il suo, invece, è un grumo di carne nel ventre di Kurenai.  
“Mi avevano detto che eri bravo. Di solito, non perdo mai.”  
La voce di Temari è bassa e fredda. Shikamaru accende l’ennesima sigaretta. La piccola brace è una stella discreta nella notte di Konoha. Solleva lo sguardo: è come l’ha immaginata.  
Pallida, bionda, immobile. I suoi contorni si decifrano con facilità nelle tenebre più profonde.  
O forse sono solo familiari ai suoi occhi.  
“Hai preparato la tua dotazione o ti affiderai al caso?”  
Temari lo pungola come di consueto, ma la sua voce ha una sfumatura diversa, forse perché la notte rende tutto più intimo, più dolce, più misterioso, o perché è spaventata e cerca qualcuno con cui dividere questo momento d’interiore insoddisfazione e profonda infelicità.  
Shikamaru fa spallucce; non è mai stato un buon conversatore, nemmeno con Temari; gli piace ascoltarla, però: persino se è un’insopportabile sbruffona.  
“Come ti pare, ma è bene che tu sappia che non perderò tempo a salvare uno svogliato come te.”  
Shikamaru spiega le labbra in un sorriso eloquente: sa che lo farebbe, invece; il suo istinto gli dice che può fidarsi di Temari, e sarebbe pronto a renderle altrettanto.  
“Pensavo che preferissi restare accanto ai tuoi fratelli.”  
Ora Temari può dirsi paga: ha catturato la sua attenzione. L’ha costretto a parlare.  
“Preferisco starmene per conto mio, qualche volta. E poi Gaara è il Kazekage. Io sono solo un Jonin della sabbia.”  
Shikamaru le regala una smorfia che Temari di certo conosce abbastanza da saper interpretare: non a caso ride, senza coprirsi la bocca e senza il minimo pudore.  
“No, non sto tentando di rinfacciartelo per l’ennesima volta!”  
Nara finge di allungarle una spinta, ma non oserebbe toccarla. Nel loro rapporto non c’è nulla d’intimo, e i seni di lei si annunciano nella curva prepotente che una divisa non potrebbe mortificare.  
“Anche tu potresti, se solo t’impegnassi un po’. Non hai ambizioni?”  
Shikamaru sbuffa, perché le domande di Temari suonano sempre troppo mirate per non avere anche qualcosa di offensivo. È un’anima inquieta che è difficile tenere a bada.  
“Parli come mia madre,” ghigna, e Temari non può sapere che è quasi un complimento, perché Yoshino Nara è uno dei ninja più pericolosi di Konoha.  
“Sei senza speranza,” replica lei a mezza voce, ma gli sorride: e c’è qualcosa di bello e placato nei suoi occhi scuri.  
Temari somiglia alla sabbia del deserto, perché è mutevole, è calda, è bella, è mortale.  
Non si conoscono abbastanza da dirsi amici, eppure per uno strano caso si sono frequentati anche troppo in questi tre anni di attesa, e in questi tre anni, Shikamaru ha scoperto che forse è l’unica ad averlo capito fino in fondo. Lei, una biondina che pesta durissimo, un soldato e un capitano di rango, potrebbe imporgli lo stesso guinzaglio che si è ritrovato suo padre – e il suo vecchio è sempre stato un uomo felice.  
“Posso?”  
Temari non chiede mai per favore, ma questa volta sembra aver fatto un’eccezione, benché quando gli sfila la sigaretta dalle dita sia ancora lei, prevaricatoria e un po’ indisponente.  
Shikamaru sogghigna, perché il Jonin respira troppo in profondità e poi tossisce, tossisce, tossisce. La sigaretta cade in terra.  
Vorrebbe aiutarla con un colpo secco contro la schiena ma Temari lo anticipa come non avrebbe mai creduto: ha gli occhi aperti e lo bacia quasi con violenza.  
Shikamaru non è mai stato un romantico e quanto accaduto s’iscrive ben lungi dai mille piani che il suo cervello sa elaborare: è un brivido che sfiora il cuore e lo raggiunge all’improvviso.  
È buio e tutti sono troppo impegnati a pianificare la guerra e la morte per ricordarsi di chi invece si sente vivo: il primo dei codardi, all’improvviso, ha soprattutto una gran voglia di rischiare.  
Gli occhi di Temari, spalancati, ombrati di lunghe ciglia, sono privi di domande. È forse quel che lo colpisce di più, perché la sua bocca sembra invece cercare le risposte con avida determinazione. I tre anni che li dividono suonano quasi minacciosi persino agli occhi di chi non si sente più un bambino: è una donna, il Jonin, e si vede da come bacia.  
Shikamaru pensa ad Asuma, a Kurenai, al loro re; al mistero di quel che hanno diviso, alla complicità che hanno sempre nascosto, ai silenzi con cui hanno sepolto il grido muto del loro affetto, e la tristezza diventa il desiderio di rovesciare la storia e scriverla secondo una nuova misura; secondo una formula in cui la regola numero venticinque non sia più il perno dell’infelicità e dell’ipocrisia.  
Le labbra di Temari sono piene e caldissime. Le accarezza timido, ma sa che è un invitato gradito: glielo dice la dolcezza con cui la sua lingua – acutissima e mortale quanto le sue armi – lo cerca.  
Lo provoca.  
Lo lusinga.  
È difficile prendere fiato, perché quella del primo bacio è sempre l’apnea più profonda.  
La più indimenticabile.  
Temari si allontana un poco, senza abbassare lo sguardo: è la prova di nervi più feroce cui l’abbia mai sottoposto. Vorrebbe odiarla, per questo, ma sa che preferirebbe baciarla ancora e dirle ‘grazie’, perché Shikamaru Nara è troppo pigro persino per imporre l’amore a una rosa del deserto.  
“Allora?”  
“Allora cosa?”  
“Ti è piaciuto?”  
Shikamaru si arruffa i capelli, spiando di sottecchi la delusione frustrata e bruciante che veste il volto di Temari come una maschera triste. È un gioco pericoloso e lo sa bene, come sa che tra i due è sempre stato il più forte, perché è intelligente.  
E perché le è piaciuta al primo sguardo.  
“Non è stato male,” mormora, prima di trarla ancora a sé e sfiorarne rapido la bocca. Non c’è abbastanza luce ma Shikamaru è certo di averla fatta arrossire, come sa che quella fragilità la rende più bella.  
Forse domani moriranno e la strana euforia di un istante inaspettato sarà cancellata dall’implacabile falce del Destino.  
Forse qualcosa resterà e le foglie di Konoha sussurreranno al vento tutti i loro segreti.  
Forse è solo la paura disarmata di due soldati bambini a guidare i loro gesti ma Shikamaru non è un vero codardo e Temari è un Jonin della sabbia: pensandoci bene, insomma, il loro potrebbe essere amore.  
Nara si alza senza una parola. Da come la cerca con lo sguardo, però, Temari sa che la sta ancora provocando: è una seduzione muta, eppure eloquente. Tutto quel che accadrà, non dovrà avere testimoni: è una regola ninja ed è quel che desiderano entrambi.  
Shikamaru si muove sicuro lungo strade che anche Temari conosce, perché le ha percorse al suo fianco, scoprendo all’improvviso la felicità e il sollievo di un’insolita compagnia.  
Di quegli occhi neri e sottili e buoni.  
L’alba è vicina: si sente dall’odore particolare che ha la vita quando sta per destarsi, o forse sono solo colori inattesi che vestono tutti i suoi sensi, trasformando ogni respiro in un arcobaleno. Konoha è silenziosa: raccolta attorno alle sue barricate, non può curarsi di chi l’abbandona. Temari si guarda intorno e riconosce l’enorme porta che ha varcato ormai mille volte – come nemica, come amica, come compagna.  
Questa volta lo farà da amante: e sarà quella indimenticabile.  
Quella che forse non le permetterà di tornare più indietro.  
Non ha paura: Temari non ha mai paura.  
Shikamaru si arresta là dove i ricordi di entrambi diventano uno, perché è nei pressi del grande stadio che i loro cammini si sono intrecciati sino a diventare parte di uno stesso destino. Abbassa lo sguardo; lo fa anche lui: poi cerca la sua mano e la stringe con tiepida dolcezza.  
Temari non oppone resistenza; anche questa volta può rassegnarsi a una sconfitta.  
È sorprendente come tutto stia cambiando e non ci siano parole, ma tra loro ne sono occorse sempre poche per descrivere l’essenziale.  
Shikamaru non le ha posto una domanda fondamentale – se abbia davvero voglia di diluirsi come finissima sabbia tra le sue braccia – ma non ce n’è bisogno: gliel’hanno già suggerito le labbra di Temari, e Temari non mente mai.  
La foresta è di un verde tanto intenso da parer nero, ma nessuno dei due prova il minimo terrore: sono trascorsi secoli dai giorni in cui si combattevano tra quelle fronde, e il ricordo è di una dolcezza nostalgica.  
Un ricordo, appunto: il presente è qualcosa di imprevisto e di nuovo.  
Il presente è ora: domani potrebbero morire.  
Nel cuore della foresta la luce della luna non filtra, né quella delle fiaccole di Konoha, eppure ritrovarsi non è mai stato così facile.  
“Mi è piaciuto,” sussurra all’improvviso Shikamaru e la trae a sé con quella prevaricazione goffa e tutta maschile che hanno a volte i ragazzi innamorati.  
La bacia di nuovo ed è un bacio vero.  
Temari sente la carezza leggera con cui le dita di Nara scivolano tra i suoi capelli, li sciolgono, li percorrono in impreviste volute, mentre la bocca di Shikamaru è un favo che regala dolcezza infinita.  
La notte estiva è calda e complice, ma i loro corpi bruciano del reciproco desiderio, e sono nudi. La nudità è il primo dono che si siano scambiati, accettando di rendere le armi e gli schermi che li hanno sempre protetti; gli stessi, a ben vedere, che hanno alimentato il gioco di una rivalità di campo e di casta.  
Shikamaru ha quindici anni e il corpo bello e incompiuto di un ragazzino; Temari è una donna dalla pelle lattea – così rara tra chi è nato nel calore di Suna – e dai seni alti, globi lattescenti che a baciarli ti sembra di possedere la luna: eppure, nel momento stesso in cui le loro dita si intrecciano e i loro corpi si cercano oltre le distanze del sesso e dei ruoli, ogni diversità si stempera in un sussurro, in un risolino imbarazzato, in un altro bacio rubato.  
Shikamaru ha quindici anni e Temari è un Jonin: la verginità fa al momento mille volte più paura di una guerra, ma combatteranno insieme e forse si vorranno persino più bene.  
Sanno di vivere in un tempo accelerato dal terrore, da una minaccia che ha trasformato il futuro in un’ipotetica e che è anche questa la ragione profonda di un’ora clandestina, ma se bastasse un po’ d’amore a inghiottire l’imbarazzo, probabilmente, avrebbero risposto a Naruto che sì, l’esame per la selezione dei chuunin era solo un pretesto per un appuntamento galante.  
Invece il tempo dell’attesa è finito e se non accetteranno di amarsi ora può anche darsi che non avranno una nuova occasione.  
Shikamaru vorrebbe morire come Asuma, pieno di un sentimento luminoso e dolorosissimo.  
Temari è morbida, è calda e tra le sue braccia sembra mille volte più piccola e fragile che non nella tetra austerità della divisa che d’abitudine veste.  
Per la prima volta è solo una donna.  
Forse la sua donna.  
“Immagino di dover prendere l’iniziativa, vero?”  
La terra è fredda e dura contro la sua schiena nuda, o forse è il naturale sentimento di contrasto che nasce dalla soffice morbidezza del corpo di lei.  
Temari ride e gli assesta un colpo non molto delicato né femminile contro la spalla, ma è degno di un Jonin e non se ne stupisce.  
“Vorrei vedere!”  
Persino in quest’ora da amanti clandestini sono soprattutto rivali amici complici. È il loro filo rosso. È resistente e vivo come vivo è il battito furioso dei loro cuori.  
“Te la stai facendo addosso?”  
Shikamaru sospira furioso e poi sfiora ancora le sue labbra, come per darsi coraggio.  
“D’accordo, ma poi non lamentarti delle conseguenze.”  
Temari gli accarezza la guancia e sorride nel buio, come al buio si abbandona con gli occhi chiusi.  
Le dita di Shikamaru accarezzano ora fianchi che non hanno nulla d’infantile né di adolescenziale; fianchi che potrebbero ospitare il re e un intero esercito, se solo volessero.  
Il tocco di Nara è incerto e dolce, speciale nel suo essere protettivo e discreto, persino se dovrà ferirla, per renderla viva.  
Temari trema, schiudendo le cosce solide e lisce. Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa secondo il ritmo furioso che le fa battere il cuore come mai prima; poi Shikamaru si china sulla sua bocca segreta e le insegna a piangere miele.  
  
“Penso che farà male.”  
  
La voce di lui è poco più di un sussurro.  
  
“Smettila di pensare e baciami ancora… Stupido.” 

*

… Invece era solo la pioggia che il mio cuore aspettava per fare del deserto un’oasi accogliente.  
La culla degna di un re.


End file.
